Muy lejos
by piil-weasley-OO
Summary: Sasuke ha estado muy lejos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué piensa Sakura sobre esto? SongFic de la canción Haruka de SCANDAL.


**_Algún día va a hacerse realidad, el amor está a tu lado._**

_Confío en que algún día volverás, tengo la certeza de que eso sucederá._**_  
_**

**_No necesito promesas, a pesar de que estamos lejos._**

_¿Distancia? ¿Acaso importa? A mi me basta tu mero recuerdo._**_  
_**

**_No puedo decirlo bien, las palabras que estoy diciendo no son confiables._**

_Está mal que alguien más lo sepa. Después de todo...tú estás prohibido, tan solo pronunciar tu nombre es un pecado imperdonable._**_  
_**

**_Sin embargo, debería ser fácil sacarlas de mi corazón._**

_Después de todo, son sólo palabras insignificantes. ¿No es así? Te amo..._**_  
_**

**_Tan solo recordar las canciones es como sumar torpeza._**

_Malditas canciones de amor. ¿Por qué siempre me recuerdan a tí?_**_  
_**

**_En vez de "adiós", le dije: "Nos vemos mas tarde"._**

_Sé que volverás, sé que volveré a verte, por eso no vale la pena decir adiós._**_  
_**

**_Representando mis recuerdos en el día soleado._**

_Tu azabache cabello en esa nublada y fría noche. El "Gracias" que nunca llegué a entender._**_  
_**

**_Escondí mis lágrimas, no quiero olvidar tu mentira._**

_"Yo solo busco la venganza." Sé que eso no es del todo cierto, por eso no vale la pena llorar, al menos no ahora._**_  
_**

**_No voy a derramar ninguna lágrima._**

_Si lloraré, será de felicidad, porque habrás vuelto, sé que lo harás._**_  
_**

**_Esto no terminó, sino que recién empieza._**

_¿Crees que ya no puedo con más? Por tenerte a mi lado puedo de todo, no me subestimes, yo haré más, mucho más._**_  
_**

**_No puedo seguir adelante hasta compartir mi tristeza._**

_Creo que después de todo, a veces sólo quiero que me entiendan._**_  
_**

**_¿Por qué será así? Siempre me doy cuenta de la amabilidad después._**

_¿Juzgo mal? ¿O es que mis ojos han olvidado completamente el cómo distinguir?_**_  
_**

**_Tú y yo estuvimos ahí cuando el sol estaba brillando._**

_Aquél día, cómo olvidarlo, en donde miré tu rostro tan blanco por primera vez, cuando el astro rey estaba radiante._**_  
_**

**_Puedo caminar._**

_No soy tan débil como crees. Puedo cuidarme yo misma. Sé el camino que debo seguir._**_  
_**

**_Cada día, mi sentido de la realidad crece._**

_Mis ojos se dilatan cada vez más, y puedo ver la realidad entre puros y corroídos corazones._**_  
_**

**_Rápidamente escápo siendo perseguida por grandes relojes._**

_Tanta presión, tantas reglas... Soy un humano, yo también puedo doblarme._**_  
_**

**_El objetivo que he pretendido, no es como algo que puede ser visto, pero cayendo, me cicatrizo._**

_¿En verdad es tan posible? ¿En verdad volverás? Tan sólo no quiero ilusionarme con eso._**_  
_**

**_Los sueños son siempre cosas fugaces que parecen desaparecer en el viento._**

_Tirada en el pasto, mirando las nubes, imagino cosas, entre ellas, tu rostro, que poco a poco se ha vuelto borroso en mi mente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo..._**_  
_**

**_Así que no voy a renunciar, para que no se borre, quiero aferrarme a lo que es importante._**

_Quiero verte una vez más, aunque sea de reojo, para memorizar cada facción que pueda._**_  
_**

**_Las lágrimas no me convienen, no importa qué, me río..._**

_Quisiera saber el cómo soporto todo este tiempo, esta distancia, y cómo no lloro, a pesar de mi intenso dolor._**_  
_**

**_Ese tú que conozco está aquí conmigo, a pesar de que estamos lejos..._**

_Aún tengo guardada en mi mente tu imagen, tu leve risa y tu forma de ser y actuar.  
_

**_Empezar en la madrugada, se está volviendo un poco doloroso._**

_Más y más presión, ya no puedo soportar. ¿Cuánto más tardarás? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo..._**_  
_**

**_No puedo olvidar ese día en el que estaba separada del calor de tu mano._**

_Extraño tu raro calor, ese calor frío, pero envolvente, inimaginable. Tal y como tú._**_  
_**

**_No voy a derramar ninguna lágrima._**

_No vale la pena llorar. Ya no. No cuando estoy tan cerca._**_  
_**

**_Esto no terminó, sino que recién empieza._**

_Sé que podrás empezar de nuevo, tan solo dale tiempo al tiempo._**_  
_**

**_No necesito promesas porque siempre lo voy a recordar._**

_Sé que estarás a mi lado, estará grabado en cada rincón de mi mente y mi corazón._**_  
_**

**_Algún día va a hacerse realidad, el amor está a tu lado._**

_Si hay un poco de esperanza, puede hacerse realidad. Después de todo, el amor es una mera ilusión. ¿No?_**_  
_**

**_Seguramente podremos vernos, a pesar de que estamos lejos._**

_Sigo esperando nuestro próximo encuentro a muerte. Hasta empiezo a pensar que es divertido._**_  
_**

**_No importan cuanto las cosas cambien, el vos de aquella vez sigue aquí..._**

_Sé que cuando volverás, serás el de la última vez. Cómo lo sé...eso no sé...creo que solo lo sé. Después de todo, he aprendido mucho mientras estabas muy lejos.  
_

* * *

**Hola minna! ¿Cómo están? ^-^ Espero que bien xD Verán, este SongFic ya lo había publicado hace mucho en , y hace poco lo publiqué en Mundo SasuSaku, y ahora, que publiqué un drabble aquí, no sé, tuve ganas de publicar este SongFic xD**

**Realmente no sé a quien va dedicado xD**

**Y tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué les parece si hago un SongFic de Koe de SCANDAL? **

**Espero respuestas ^-^**

**Saludos!**

_Bye-bee~_


End file.
